Dan Fic
by wallflower0kay
Summary: After waking up to a miserable day, I meet a beautiful guy that I fall completely in love with... his name is Dan Howell.(First FanFiction so this is not the best i have written)


It's been sunny all day. But as soon as I put my foot out the door it starts to rain. The gentle rain drops fall in the strangely quiet streets of London. The only thing to be open is a Starbucks at the end of a derelict road. As the rain gets harder, and almost painful, I went inside. I was greeted by the warmth inside, and the view of a completely empty shop, except from the two people behind the counter. After ordering, I sat down by the window and watched the rain as it violently shot down from the sky. But there was still no one else to be seen. Not long from this wonder of where everyone is, I was served my drink and I continued to stare into the window. I drifted off to be awaken by the cold creeping in as the door is being opened. I looked up at awe as this guy, soaking wet as he arrived from the rain. He got a hot chocolate, his hands almost trembling from the cold. He walked up to me and asks if he can sit with me. "Sure" I said. Now, this guy, was beautiful. I had never seen a guy so incredibly attractive, it was unbelievable.  
"I'm Dan." His voice. It was angelic.  
"Hatty."  
"Nice to meet you Hatty. Again, I'm Dan."  
"Haha. Nice to meet you too, Dan. Weather's crazy isn't it? " Oh well done, Hatty. A hot guy starts talking to you and you talk about the weather. Oh dear. He might aswell go now before I bring up something odd like cats or whatever.  
"Yeah, I think we are going to be here for a while, Hatty. Do you want another... whatever it is that your drinking?" What's wrong with me I like him already?!  
"Its strawberries and cream. And yes please. I'll just get my purse..."  
"Nuh uh. It's the least I could do if your going to listen to me for the next hour."  
"Haha, okay. So.. since you have bought my interest... what do you want to bore me with first?"  
"Haha. Well, Hatty why don't we know a bit more about each other."  
" Hmmm..okay." He smiled at me. his deep brown eyes caught mine and it was like I was hypnotized. We talked for hours. Dan said he was a YouTuber from Manchester who lived with his best friend Phil. We connected on every level. Our interests were practically the same, I was astonished. Dan was perfect. We were like two secondary school nerds, talking about Pokémon, and Skyrim. We could both tell we liked each other. It almost seemed obligatory for him to take me home when the rain clears. And it finally did. It was dark, and I had no intentions of going home. He asked if I wanted to go back to his place. "Yes." I said.  
As the brass key turned to unlock the front door to Dan's house, my heart skipped a beat. This isn't normal. You don't go home with some guy you just met. But this wasn't just some guy. It was Dan. And it felt so right.  
" Where's your roommate, Phil? "  
" Oh he's in Paris, with his girlfriend"  
"Oh... so it's just us..."  
"Yeah. I guess. Here, I want to show you my bedroom." He gently took my hand and whisked me off to his room.  
" So... why do you want me to see your bedro.." Dan interrupted me by gently pushing his soft lips next to mine and kissing me. I kissed back, sinking my hands in his soft, ebony hair. He eased me on to his bed and kissed me again. He was so passionate and kissed down my neck and then looked at me, as if he was asking if I was okay with it. I pulled his head close to mine and kissed him as if to say 'yes'. His delicate, porcelain like face was against mine. Sharing a breath, we slowly eased onto the bed. He brushed my hair back in his fingertips and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back, his juicy lips colliding with mine. Clothes suddenly became slippery, and soon we were sliding clothes off each other. His pristine body was in sync with mine. His warm hand carefully held on to my waist and turned my body towards his. Our lips were still together pressing up against our faces. Dan perched me against the soft board of his bed frame and pressed his body into mine. We were inside each other. Every push revived me with pleasure beyond anything I can explain. Our hot, racing bodies pressed up against each other. He messed up my hair from the friction of the bed. He was touching me all over. My hands were moving across his sleek, sexy, bare body. His hand braced against my leg and gave me chills. He placed my down onto the pillow and kissed me one more time. He placed his head down besides me and we went to sleep. The next morning I was awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs sitting next to me. I kissed Dan in gratitude for making my breakfast. I slipped into my lingerie and into one of Dan's t-shirts. He was at his computer, uploading what seemed to be a new video. 'The Vegas Video' it was called. Then, suddenly, everything was becoming a bit of a blur. Like I was hallucinating, but becoming more awake. I opened my eyes.I suddenly filled up with anger and sadness as to what I had just realized. It was just a dream.


End file.
